the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rymelia Elise Ferselius
Rymelia is one of the "Two in one" main protagonist on Remnant of Theofonos. She is one of the renowned elite of L.D.F.N and a B-ranked. She often to be known for her antics. Appearance Rymelia is often to be described as pretty blonde haired girl, but she is not sexy as she is modest about her body. She has blue eyes, her straight hair is long as to reach her waist. Her bangs also slightly the same height as her hair. Her bangs also didn't block two of her eyes as she needs a clear sight for her markmanship. Her straight hair is low ponytailed, tied with a hairpin that has the shape of moon and sun that wrapped a ribbon. Her long hair bangs also tied with a ribbon. At some occasional, Rymelia hair sometimes turned into silver for a brief time and not many noticed her hair color change. She wear L.D.F.N uniform for female ranger which consist of deep dark purple, black with dark purple lines upper and black leggings with a long dark purple heeled boots. One of the notable feature is the emblem of the L.D.F.N sewn on the right chest. The upper is two layered. She wear a long sleeved white shirt inside her outer upper. Personality Background Rymelia lived in a family that runs an orphanage and partially work as a nanny, supporting her mother's work. Outside the nanny work, she also trained to battle by both of her parent. her father taught her swordmanship while her mother taught her markmanship. It seems both of her parent used to be some sort of soldier before she were born. However, her father was rumored to be the terrorist during the B.I.R.T.H crisis. Due to this, she were often to be frowned by most of other kids in her school as she often to get bullied. Alongside the rumor, she also hated for a fact that she is overtalented as if she weren't a human. Her appearance also identical to her father which gives additional bad impression about her. The appearance of her father as a 'Terrorist' is known thorough the world and has been told from the elder to their child. Getting fed up by these bullying, she decide to stop being nice. She decide to punish every person who crossed with her with all of her wits. She punished the bully through antics. But that is not her grand plan. She expected that the bullies would come at her to give her a beating once they know she were the one behind the pranks. It is the moment she truly wanted. She wanted to instigate the bully to fight her in which she would use every fighting technique her parent taught against the bullies. With her abnormal talents, she is utterly at the upper hand and beat the bullies to the ground. Eventually, she increasingly enjoy doing this kind of scheme. Thus, she become interested to come up with various pranks to draw people fighting her. She thought that her rebellion would make things better, but it become the otherwise. She is now feared by most of the kids. They won't bother to approach her let alone interacting with her. Despite of having few friends in school and several orphans in her mother's orphanage, she never tasted what it feel to have a close friend and she must live her live with it until she aged 19. By that age, she become a 3rd year college student who took the study of engineering and she still had the discrimination issue. Before she studied there, she already developed interest in microlar which is why she took engineering in hope to study about them. But due to microlar strict classification, she didn't get enough study about ihem. She strongly believed that microlar had more potential than what people commonly use, whether for daily activity or war. During that year of study, a transfer student came into her university. She strangely attracted to him. The man isn't that charming. But he has comfortable pressence as if it is somekind of spiritual force that drawm her toward him. The man come into her and introduced himself. His name is Keith Verdionando Suryadibrata and he apparently from Indonesia to study information system at her university. After his introduction, Rymelia was surprised when he already know her name. The man quickly apologized gently and promised her to explain everything once all class are done. Rymelia took him to the orphanage. Once both of them arrived and discuss things with her parents, turns out that Keith already known well about them. But that was not the most shocking truth that come out from their mouth, it was the fact that Keith was her adoptive brother all along which her parents never told her about it. Keith and Rymelia become a close friends afterwards. For the first time in her live, she finally had such relation. Despite of studying in different department, they both are cohesive. But that lasted once each of them developed envy each other. Rymelia jealous of Keith for he is able to make friends at ease while she don't. Due to this, both of them are trying to get ahead each other. One day, both of their department encouraged the student to find a partner from other department to finish certain task. Rymelia knew that Keith would be the best partner. But due to their latest envy, she decide to do her task alone. This leads her to stuck and unable to resume her task. Meanwhile, Keith felt the same way. He also stuck. They meet each other in a hill under a prominent single tree. Rymelia was leaning on the tree, trying to figure out how to get her task done. Then Keith walked in to approach her. His eyes looks like a person who already put away his envy. He asked her if she will become his partner in which she refused. Shortly after that, Keith confessed his feeling. He confess that he did envy at her and he isn't perfect. At the end of confession, he said a word that caught her mind that she can't easily forget. Hearing the word, she were drawn to reveal her weakness and realize that she isn't perfect. The word Keith spoken united the two once again and they completed the task flawlessly. On the 4th year, Rymelia found that Keith has been acting strange as he often to appear and disappear mysteriously. Out of curiosity, she stalked him and found that Keith have possession of a wierd technology. She recognize it very well, it is a microlar and it is more advanced than what she commonly know. Thus, she stalked Keith all the way until it brought her to a mysterious place. She quickly caught by the guards with dark purple uniform. Keith noticed and he didn't expect she have been following him all the way. He then convince the guards to release her. Turns out the mysterious place is the headquarter of a secret organization known as L.D.F.N and Keith is one of the elite. She found out that the headquarter utilize a more advanced microlar technology beyond her knowledge. For the first time, her spirit burns really wild. She found a hope to study microlar even further. Thus, she decide to join the organization and partnered with Keith. She could have been rejected if they haven't discovered the fact that Rymelia has the Theofonos bloodline. After affiliated with L.D.F.N, her parent reveal more truth about her family that they are descendant of the lost ancient tribe of Theofonos. Rymelia decide to move on Keith's household. She and Keith undergo many missions involving L.D.F.N objectives afterwards. She also meet more people who less discriminate her whom she felt comfortable with. Few years later after their graduation, Keith made it to S-rank elite while Rymelia to B-rank elite of L.D.F.N. The rank difference lit spark of enviness in Rymelia's heart once again. Battle Prowess Physical Skill To preface, Rymelia is quite trained in gymnastic acrobatic movement as she able to perform evasive maneuver with it. She also know the basic of unarmed close combat. As well as that, She is taught swordmanship by her father and markmanship by her mother. She utilize fencing for her swordsmanship while utilizing the basic of using crossbow and bow for her markmanship. Her accuracy in marksmanship is well-developed. She is able to perform bullseye 6 times in a row. Alongside that, Rymelia has a high reflect when battle surprises come. She will do anything with all her wits to respond the surprise. Whether with ridiculous or legit method. This also includes responding to a surprise that about to harm her allies. Ryme also can occasionally be tactical. She is able to come up with unorthodox plan to defeat her enemies when all else fail. This is why she is titled as "The Last Minute Hope". Arsenal Order's Crossbow Given by the L.D.F.N headquarter. Originaly is an advanced microlar technology crossbow that has string made out of plasma of a microlar. It can adjust effective range from 40 yards up to 80 yards. However, being just a ranger doesn't compatible with her battle experience. Rymelia is an engineer graduate, she modifies the Order Crossbow to suit her taste. It is now able to transform in to a sword and an enhanced effective range from 40 yards up to 500 yards. As well as that, it has hybrid mode which give the weapon both feature of crossbow and sword. However, it reduce the potential of both singular mode. When hybrid mode used as a sword, the crossbow cross would get in the way and would risk itself to be broken. Then when hybrid mode is used as a crossbow, the aim would be reduced. The transformation works very simple. When in crossbow mode, the blade will be in fold condition under the cross. When in sword mode, the blade will fold out while the crossbow cross folded in to make a space. Then when in hybrid mode, both of blade and crossbow cross will folded out to form both Crossbow and Sword. Futuristic Quivers Rymelia have four of them clipped on her diagonal belt. Each quiver contain three different crossbow bolts. They are both crafted by Rymelia herself. The first one is Explosion, second is Paralize, the third one is Grappler, the last one is Medic. The function is exactly acted like their namesake. However, the medic and grappler bolt has unique mechanism. The medic bolt won't hit a person but they will scan to reckon whether there is a person or not in front of them. Then it will burst into a faerie pollens that heals. Alternatively, Rymelia can signal the medic bolt to burst. Meanwhile the grappler bolt involves microlar technology that requires the incorporation with Rymelia's hidden wrist transmitter known as Plasma String. Plasma String Crafted by Rymelia. It is a metalic wrist brace that has glowing lines. It is hidden under her sleeves. Its function is to generate an energy string that home and connect at an active a grappler bolt. To command the energy string to come out, Rymelia is simply just need to point her arm toward the location the active grappler bolt was pinned. Then to activate a grappler bolt, her crossbow will automatically activated it upon firing. She often to use this as a maneuver of evasion, reaching unreachable ground, pull an object, and swinging like Spiderman. This brace is also used to signal a medic arrow to burst into healing pollens by waving at them after they were fired. Abnormal Skills/Magics Darkness Magic It is unknown why Rymelia is able to perform magic with dark affinity. She started to frequently using dark magic ever since completed several missions in L.D.F.N. She is able to conjure low up to high class dark magic. However, her magic damage is not as powerful as an average mage and her casting time is fairly slow. Due to this, Rymelia often to use her dark magic to create a magical dark arrows in various size. She is more comfortable utilizing her dark magic that way because it doesn't require slow casting time. Mirage Magic Little known about Rymelia for ever utilizing a mirage based magic. Her blonde har seems to have connection with this power. Gameplay Parameter Rymelia is rather versatile in fighting prowess. She is both able to utilize both ranged and melee equally as well as minor support skill such as healing. However, she is the most extravagant character when it comes to consuming Microlar. Trivia *Her very appearance is a mixture between Tear Grants and Ellie . *Her middle name "Elise" means God's Faith. *She is considered as Chuck Norris Wannabe as her antics sometimes conceive Chuck Norris jokes. Except for example, she would fail miserably if she ever attempt this stunt . She would likely resulting this . *The way she switches weapon mode and bolt/ammo is inspired from some of the Hesei and Neo-Hesei Kamen Riders. Meanwhile her quirk where she pinch her weapon before slide her finger over the tip is inspired from Tsukasa Kadoya. *Her swordmanship is similar to Leonhardt where she is able to slash in almost 360 degree to deal an area attack. *Rymelia's terrible cooking skills is inspired from the mixture of Raine Sage and the sweedish guy from the Sweedishmealtime channel who cooks like this . Category:Remnant of Theofonos Category:Characters Category:Female